Ultimate Saiyans vs. Z-Fighters
This is made by --User:SSJGSS4 Raditz Jr., please do not copy, most appreciated, and enjoy :D After defeating Omega Shenron, the Z-Fighters lived in peace for a long time, but one day... "There has been trouble west city, men in suits are attacking the city, leaving nothing behi-" -The broadcaster is cut off by one of the men putting his hand straight through his chest- "Well, that was nothing." says the unknown being. Heh heh, well that was no fun, was it, Titan?" asks another man of the group. "No, it wasn't Brute. We should move to another, place." answers Titan. "Vornix, where are we." asks another unknown person. "We are in a place called West City. Why do you ask Alpha?" answers Vornix. "Just asking, weird planet name though." answers Alpha "The planet name is Earth, not West City." Vornix says. "Whatever. Blast, you have the coordinates for Broly?" "Yes, I do." answers Blast. "Good." Alpha says to him. -Uub lands next to the saiyans- "Who are you?" Uub asks the beings- "You can call us, the Ultimate Saiyans." Titan says to Uub. "And you?" "Majuub." Uub says to the group. "What are you here for?" Brute asks Uub. "To kill you." Uub answers. -The whole group laughs- "You couldn't even kill Blast here, and he's a rookie." -Uub powers up- "Brute you take him." Titan says to Brute. -Uub charges Brute punching him multiple times then kicking him up in the air, vanishing and hitting him down, finishing with a Kamehameha wave- "We have a feisty one here." Brute says unharmed. -Uub has a shocked expression his face, just then, Pan uses instant transmission and teleports to Uub- "Uub!" Pan says to Uub. (Note they are married in this) -Uub points at Brute, Pan nods and turns Super Saiyan 2, they both charge at him, but Brute uses explosive wave blowing them back then Brute charges Uub punching him several times, nearly killing Uub, then fires a High Chronicle Wave, also nearly killing Pan- "Heh heh heh." Brute laughs. -Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, and Trunks show up- "Weaklings didn't even last 5 minutes." Vegeta says. "Hey, boss, isn't this the so-called Prince of all saiyans Vegeta?" "Yes." Titan answers Brute. "This should be fun." Brute says. "Wait a second, your fighting us." Goten says to Brute. -Trunks and Goten turn into Super Saiyan 3s and then fuse into Gotenks- "Oh yeah." Gotenks says. "Well, fine." Brute says. -Gotenks fires a Burning Kamehameha and Brute fires a High Chronicle Wave and the blasts collide and an explosion destroys most of the city, Gotenks is huffing- "That all you got, weakling?" Brute asks -Gotenks uses Super Ghost Kamikaze attack and fires the bombers at Brute, damaging him a little, Gotenks unfused back into Goten and Trunks- "Damnit!" Trunks yells. "Let the king take care of him." Vegeta says. "So the prince steps up, 'eh?" Brute says and then he laughs. -Vegeta turns Super Saiyan, then he turns Super Saiyan 4 and charges Brute, Brute charges back and then their fists collide making a shockwave blowing each other back, Vegeta uses Final Flash and again, Brute uses High Chronicle Wave their blast collide, but Vegeta's wins, doing some damage, but not enough- "Think you can defeat me?" Brute laughs. -Vegeta charges punching him, Brute punching him back, that routine over and over, until they stop, they then back up charging each other, punching, their fists collide, they then start attacking each other either hitting or missing- "You're actually good." Brute says; panting. "Your not good enough." -Gohan says turning Super Saiyan 4 then charging up a Super Kamehameha Wave but Vegeta uses shine shot hitting Gohan in the eyes- "G-gah!" Gohan yelps as he can't see anything. "Father!" Trunks cries. "Don't get in my way!" Vegeta yells. -While Vegeta was talking, Brute charged up a High Chronicle Bomb, then fires it at Vegeta, nearly killing him and taking him out of his Super Saiyan 4 form- "Father!" Trunks rushes to Vegeta's aid. "Damnit Vegeta." Gohan still can't see. "This is getting boring. Vornix, Blast, go find Broly." Titan says. "Fine." Blast says; flying off with Vornix. -Brute uses Gohan's disadvantage and punches him, knees him in the stomach, and kicks him away, Gohan senses Brute's energy and charges him, kicking him in the chin hitting him down and fires a x10 Kamehameha Wave, then firing a Super Kamehameha at Full Power, Brute got hit, but goes up in the air, readying a High Chronicle Nova (It looks like a Supernova), then firing it, Gohan tries to push it back, but can't, then Trunks, Goten, a weak Uub and Pan give him energy as well, and Gohan fires a x10 Super Kamehameha firing the High Chronicle Nova back at Brute almost killing him- "Take, that." Gohan says panting. -Gohan charges a Full Power Energy Wave, but Titan charges the artificial moon and throws it at the sky- "Burst open and mix!" Titan says making a fist. -The moon opens up and Brute looks at it, turning into a Great Ape, able to control it- "You can't beat me now! My power is 10x then it's normally supposed to be!" Great Ape Brute says laughing. "I will, defeat you!" Gohan says; -using the energy he got turning into a Super Saiyan 5- "Now, let's begin!" -They charge each other, Vornix jumping in mid air then slamming down Gohan, then he slams his fist, but Gohan disappears and fires another x10 Super Kamehameha at Brute, but Brute fires a Super Great Ape Beam and the blasts collide, making an explosion- "I'm, too tired, this form takes too much power and I used a lot of my energy earlier." Gohan says panting. -He then turns back into Super Saiyan 4- "Only way, is fusion..." Vegeta says weakly. -Vegeta turns Super Saiyan 4- "Come, on..!" -Gohan gets up and they do the fusion dance becoming Vegehan, they then fire a Razor Slicer at his tail, but Brute moves it out of the way, but then, the razor slicer comes back and cuts off Brute's tail- "Well, you better go help him, Alpha." -The power of Vegehan stopped the fusion- "No! I refuse to lose!" -He charges a High Chronicle Ultima Nova and throws it at the Earth, destroying it- ----Different ending yes, there might be a sequel though, so yeah Category:Creation by SSJGSS4 Raditz Jr.